This invention relates to photochromic compounds and is particularly concerned with compounds having the ability to undergo a change to a coloured or more strongly coloured form in strong sunglight and revert to their original form on removal or reduction of the U.V. component of sunlight, e.g. in diffuse daylight conditions.